A Very Special Love
by undertow13
Summary: Haruhi ended up studying in an All-boys University, and she has to keep her true gender. Will she able to survive this ordeal? What if some of the guys fall for her? kyo/haru... inspired by HANA-KIMI..AUish.OOC?OC. complete summary inside
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.. please don't sue me.. i dont have money :p

After Haruhi's mother died, Ranka asked his child hood friend, Mito, if Haruhi can live with him in America. There, she met Renge, Mito's daughter. After 7 years, Haruhi is about to enter university. She recieved a letter from Tokyo university telling her that she was accepted. Haruhi returned to Japan.  
Due to unfortunate circumstances, her admission to Tokyo U was void. Luckily, a man, named Suoh Yuzuru offered to help her enter another University, but she has to do a favor for the man. Another problem is, that University is an All-boys school.

Kyouya is her cold and egoistic roommate.  
Tamaki falls for her and he ended up thinking and admitting that he became a gay because of Haruhi.  
Haruhi becomes good friend with Hani - their dorm head.  
Mori becomes her 'protector'. She is quite attracted to him.  
Hikaru is known as the school's playboy. He always teases Haruhi.  
Kaoru also loves to tease Haruhi, but he is more matured than his win.

Will she be able to survive this ordeal? What if she accidentaly finds a very special kind of love at the most unlikely situation in the most unlikely place?

AUTHOR's NOTE:  
The plot of the story have some kind of similarities with Hana-Kimi.. This would be a very long story.. The relationships/pairings will appear at the mid-chapters.. The initial chapters are mostly character development.. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC.. and yea, this fic is kinda AUish..

I would appreciate comments.. please no flames.. Thank you.. By the way, this is my 1st fic.. and this is unbeta-ed.. so if any one wants to help me... i thank you from the bottom of my heart!! I hope you enjoy reading! yea, we all love Ouran!! 


	2. Haruhi's life in America

Here's Chapter one.. It's kinda haruhi-centric.. Character/plot development..

DISCLAIMER: I repeat, I do not own anything.. I wish Ouran is mine though,. haha wishful thinking..

--

_**Sunday, 11:00pm, Renge's room**_

"Oh dear! Haru-chan!! What are you doing?!"

"Eh? Nothing much."

"Cutting your hair is 'something'! It's not 'nothing' haru-chan! What are you doing?"

"Well okay, a kid accidentally put a gum on my hair this morning. I tried to remove it, but I can't. Besides, I think a short hair is easier to manage."

"Ugh... you really are weird sometimes you know..."

"By the way Renge, are those pile of mails yours?"

"Yes! Dad probably submitted my name on different colleges.. So yes, I received a lot of invitations... oh yeah haruhi, I forgot to tell you that you have a mail from Japan, wait a second -- here you go."

"..."

"Ne, haru-chan what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"Re-renge, I g-got accepted..."

"Huh? I don't understand... okay let me see that, hmm.. 'To Ms Fujioka Haruhi, we are pleased to..blah..blah..blah..' what?! Wow haruhi! I'm so proud of you!"

"Uh thanks Renge. I know how excited you are, but please, you don't need to strangle me you know"

"Oh yeah, of course! Hehe.. But really haruhi, although I'm so happy for you, I want you to know that I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Renge! But no matter how far we are from each other, please always remember that you will always be my best friend."

"Oh Haru-chan. Don't say that please. You make it sound that you'll leave me tomorrow... By the way, when are you going to Japan?"

"Uhm, the latest would be within two weeks. I need to make a physical appearance at the orientation week."

"... I see... but it sure is a short notice..."

"C'mon now renge, I thought you're happy for me.. Please don't give me that look..."

"You can't blame me you know. We practically grew up together haru-chan. We're like sisters... It seems only yesterday when we were in grade school; but now we are going to college. I just can't imagine what it would be like to not have you by my side... Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"As much as I want to be with you, I also want to fulfill my dream Renge. It's also hard for me to separate with my best friend, but Renge, you know that I can't let this opportunity pass. I'm not rich like you

Renge, I only depend on opportunities like this to continue my education. Uncle Mito told me that he will pay for my college tuition fee, but I cannot accept that renge.. You and your dad have already done a lot for me.. I think it's about time for me to stand on my own feet.."

"I understand haru-chan. I'm sorry for getting too emotional. I wish you goodluck haru-chan! I know that you can fulfill your dream of becoming a lawyer."

"Thank you renge! I wish you good luck too! Besides, I'll try to see you on holidays."

"Wow! Really? Okay haru-chan! I'll be waiting you!"

"Err.. We didn't notice the time.. It's already late, I think we need to go to bed now.. I also need to wake up early tomorrow to buy some things that I will bring to japan."

"Haru-chan, can I go with you tomorrow?" Renge said with a pout

Haruhi chuckled "Of course Renge, I don't see why not... Good night Renge."

"Good night Haru..."

--

_**(A week after haruhi got her letter)**_

_**Friday, 5:30pm, JFK airport**_

"...Haruhi, don't forget to email me okay? Please take care of yourself..."

"I won't forget renge.. Please don't cry.. You should take care too, okay? I'm going to miss you!"

**...last call to all passengers of flight 317, bound to Narita Airport, please proceed to gate 24...**

"You should go now haruhi..."

"I guess so.. Bye renge..."

Renge sadly watched as haruhi entered 24 gate.. 'Till we meet again my best friend!'

Haruhi sat at the window side of the plane, thinking about all the memories she had in america..

_'I'll sure miss this place... though I am also excited to know how _

_japan is like after 7 years of not seeing it... after 7 years, I'm gonna _

_see mom and dad again.. Im not sure if I already have the strength to _

_face the truth.. Mom, Dad, please be there for me..'_

**Flashback, 7 years ago**

_"...mom, why did you leave me? Why did you have to die?"_

_It was a rainy afternoon outside the Fujioka residence. Haruhi never went out of the house since her mother's funeral. Her father thought that haruhi would get over the tragedy; but, it has been almost a month now that Haruhi would do nothing but cry, and wait for her mother. So, Haruhi's father decided that he needs to do something to help her daughter._

_"Haruhi... may I come in?" Ranka asked_

_"..."_

_Without expecting for a reply, Ranka entered haruhi's room._

_"Haruhi, I know how hard this situation is for you... I can't bear to see you like this, my daughter.. Please, haruhi.. I miss seeing you smile you know..."_

_"... I'm sorry dad.. I just can't help it.. I keep on remembering mom, no matter what I do.. It makes me feel sad whenever I remember her.." Haruhi cried._

_"I know.. I know haruhi.." Ranka hugged haruhi so tight, as if not to let her go. A single tear ran on his cheek as he saw how lonely his daughter is._

_--_

_Later that night, Ranka called his childhood friend who is now living in america. He asked his friend if Haruhi can stay in america for a while so that she could at least start a new life and move on. It was a hard decision for Ranka; he didn't want to be away with his daughter, but he didn't want her to suffer any longer._

_"..are you sure about this ranka? Don't you think your daughter is too young for this set-up? I mean, how would a ten-year-old girl handle a life without her parents by her side?"_

_"It's for the best Mito.. The only way she could move on is for her to forget her past.. Besides, I trust my daughter. She can handle it.."_

_"I understand.. Okay ranka, I'll take care of her visa.. I'll call you as soon as everything is prepared.. Don't stress yourself too much.. If there's any more you need, don't hesitate to call me.."_

_"Thank you Mito.. I know I could count on you my friend.. Bye.."_

_--_

_A month after the conversation, Haruhi went to America and stayed at Mito's house (or more like a mansion).. Apparently, Mito's daughter, who was born in France, also went to America to study there.._

_Her name is Renge. She is about the same age as Haruhi. Since the day they've met, Haruhi and Renge have become best friends._

**..End of flashback..**

Haruhi didn't seem to notice how long her flight to japan was. She was deeply consumed with different thoughts about what she will be facing when she begins her new life in Japan.

_'..father, where are you? it's been a long time since I've last seen you.. No matter what they say, I know that you are still alive. I know that I will see you again..'_

**".. Attention all passengers, the plane will be landing Narita Airport ****in 20 minutes.."**

_'..Finally..'_ Haruhi was awakened by the pilot's announcement. She got herself ready, making sure that all her hand-carry items are complete.

When she arrived at Tokyo, she went straight to the 5-star hotel on which she will be staying for a week before the school begins. Her uncle Mito and Renge insisted that they will pay all Haruhi's hotel bills. As much as she wants to reject the offer, Haruhi has no play to go, so in the end, she accepted it.

The hotel was too extravagant for her taste. It was obviously exclusive for the people of high society. She went to her room and fell asleep immediately, without even changing her clothes.

"_I'm so tired... my jet lag is killing me..."_, haruhi muttered in her sleep.

--

A/N: Okay! that's for chapter one. How was it? What happened to Haruhi's father? It will be revealed at some point in the later chapters..


	3. The start of the rollercoaster ride

Chapter 2.. The start of the roller-coaster ride in Haruhi's life...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran... unfortunately...

'...' thoughts

"..." dialogue

--

Haruhi woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. 'Renge, I'm still sleepy', Haruhi whispered groggily.

After a while, she realized that something feels weird. Then, she remembered that indeed, something has changed. She isn't in America anymore. She is now in Japan - and this is her first day.

After taking a shower, and putting on her I-couldn't-care-less type of clothes, Haruhi decided that she will take a walk around the streets of Tokyo. Upon getting out of her hotel room, she noticed a man, who is walking back and forth the hallway, probably looking for something.

The man is around 50 years old. He is wearing an obviously expensive pair of suit. His face looks very gently. Seeing that the man is starting to get anxious, haruhi decided to approach him.

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help?" Haruhi asked.

The man paused, and looked at Haruhi. "I am just looking for a ring. It is my wedding ring to be exact. I accidentally dropped it.. Thank you ms..?"  
"Oh, I am Haruhi.. Fujioka Haruhi" Haruhi said as she extended her hand to the man.  
"Yes, arigato Fujioka-san. I appreciate your concern; but I don't want to cause you any trouble. Looking for a very small ring at this very big place is quite...impossible" the man said with a smile.

--

So, Haruhi went to Tokyo University, where she got a scholarship, to complete the admission process. When the registrar asked for her birth certificate, Haruhi was shocked to find out that it wasn't on her bag. Much more to her surprise, not only was the birth certificate is missing, but the entire folder which contains all her important papers as well.  
She thought that she must've forgot it at home, so she told the registrar that she will be back tomorrow to submit it.  
Haruhi went home and looked for the folder. It took her 3 hours to realize that the folder wasn't on her things. Haruhi reported about her 'lost item' to the airport, and even the hotel.  
Two days have already passed, but there still aren't any clues as to where her folder is. Haruhi is starting to lose hope. That folder contains her future. Without it, she can never enter Tokyo University, or maybe even other colleges. It contains her transcript, her diploma, her birth certificate, and her other personal information.

--

The next morning, which is apparently the deadline for admission at Tokyo U, Haruhi went to the airport to ask if they have any updates about her 'lost item'. She also went to the hotel's costumer service to ask. After about 6 hours of looking around, she decided that it's all over.  
A tear ran down on her cheek, as she realized that all her dreams is now about to end.

'Why am I being so unlucky? Mom, what will I do now? Please help me..' she thought to herself as she walked to the hall way back to her room.

Her thoughts disappeared as she stepped unto something. Haruhi is about to continue walking when she noticed that it is a ring she stepped unto. She picked it up and examined it a little. It is a very nice ring that looks very expensive. Then she remembered the man who was looking for a ring four days ago

Haruhi went to the hotel's costumer service and reported that she found a ring. After a few minutes, a man, who is looking very excited, approached her.

"Fujioka-san, it's good to see you again!" the man greeted her with a warm smile.  
"You to mr..? "  
"..Suoh Yuzuru"  
"You to, Suoh-sama.. This is the ring that I've found.. I remembered you looking for a ring a few days ago, so I asked to see you and show you this.." Haruhi gave the ring to the man.

The man closed his eyes, and sighed.. "Fujioka-san, Arigato.. I don't how to repay you. This ring means a lot to me.. This is the only memory my wife had left me.. Please Fujioka-san, tell me what you want"  
"Anou.. Suoh-sama, I don't really ask for anything in return.. I am glad that you got your ring back. It's my pleasure to help." Haruhi said sincerely.

"You really are a good child Fujioka-san.. So tell me, can I meet your parents, to thank and compliment them for having a child like you"  
Haruhi's expression obviously changed by the man's question. Seeing this, Suoh immediately apologized to haruhi.

"I didn't mean to offend you Fujioka-san" Yuzuru said guiltily.  
"Iye, it's okay Suoh-sama. Gomen, but im afraid you can't meet my parents.. You see, I've been living alone now." Haruhi said with an obvious pain in her heart. She missed her parents so bad.

"Really? If you don't mind asking Fujioka-san, why is that?", yuzuru curiously asked.

Haruhi hesitated to answer, but she decided to tell the man anyway "... my mother died when I was 10 years old.. 3 years after that, my father was gone missing.. They said that he is probably dead... but I know that he isn't. I can feel it... I just went back from America. I lived there at my father's friend for quite a while"  
"Is that so? That's very sad.. So Fujioka-san, why did you decided to come back here in Japan"  
"...oh, I was supposed to study college here"  
"..was?" Yuzuru asked with a puzzled look.  
"I was supposed to be a scholarship student at Tokyo U.. Unfortunately, my important papers got lost.. The admission deadline is this morning.. So, that's what happened", Haruhi frowned upon sharing her unfortunate fate.  
After a minute of silence, Yuzuru smiled and said, "I see.. Fujioka-san, I have a proposal for you..."

--

A/N: There you go.. hmm.. i apologize for the slow development.. I repeat, this is a romance fic.. so yea I just want don't want to rush things.. I'm kinda thinking to pair Haruhi with Kyouya, but the other hosts suit her as well. The gender-confused Tamaki in the later chapters is just hillarious that I am actually thinking to pair Haruhi with him. Then again, there's the playboy Hikaru, and the sexy Mori... It's hard to decide..


	4. First day disaster

Chapter 3: Haruhi meets some weird people - An over-excited blonde, A pair of devilish twins, and Her cold-hearted roommate!

--

It is already past midnight, but Haruhi feels that she will not get any sleep soon. She pondered about the things that happened to her that day. It was a very long day for Haruhi.

She thought about Suoh Yuzuru's proposal to her.

_Flashback _

_"What? Suoh-sama, are you serious?" haruhi was obviously taken aback by Suoh's proposal.  
"Of course Fujioka-san.. Besides, I think this is a good way for me to return your favor.." Yuzuru said.  
"But, isn't Ouran University an all-boys school?", she asked.  
Yuzuru, stare at her wide-eyed. He is seemed to devastated with Haruhi's question._

_"Anou... Suoh-sama, are you okay?"  
"Fu-fujioka-san, you mean, you... you are a.. girl?"  
_

_"Ah hai! It's okay, this isn't the first time someone mistook me for a guy... Anyway, Suoh-sama, about your proposal, I think it's not so bad at all.. I think I will accept it", haruhi said, giving her 'naturally sweet' smile.  
"Im afraid I can't agree with that Fujioka-san.. As you've said before, it's an all-boys school.. If you want, you can attend any university you wish, and I promise that I will pay for your tuition"  
"I cannot accept your kind offer, Suoh-sama... please, let me attend Ouran. That way, I would not feel guilty with you financing my education... The task that you told me earlier, I think I can handle that.. Please, I beg you to trust me Suoh-sama..."_

_End of flashback_

_--_

'Mother, I don't know why, but I feel that I made the right choice... Although, I never really expected that one day, I will be attending in an all-boys school...' haruhi thought.

Days passed by so quickly for haruhi. Today is her first day of school. Even though Yuzuru assured her that he will help her with keeping her identity, she was quite nervous that someone might discover this 'secret' of hers.

When Haruhi stepped the grounds of Ouran, she was surprised that it is unusually quiet.. The environment is like the most peaceful place that Haruhi have seen so far in her life..

'..so this is how it works in a rich school.. I think that all the students here are so refined and..' Haruhi's thoughts was interrupted by a bunch of boys running and screaming towards her direction.

"Ehh?..." haruhi was surprised. She remained frozen at her spot.. She was about to be dragged by the running crowd. Fortunately, a blond guy pulled her aside.

"A-arigato.." Haruhi said hesitantly.  
"Kyaaaa!! Kawaii..! That shy expression of yours is too cute..! Kawai! Kawai!" The blond guy excitedly spin haruhi around while shouting how cute haruhi is.

"Aaaaahhh.! Please! I can't breath!!" haruhi strangled to get out of the blond's grip.  
"Ohh.. Sorry! Are you okay? What's your name anyway? Are you.."  
Haruhi interrupted the blond guy before he can ask any more questions... "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, this is my first year at Ouran.. Yes I'm okay.. Just please don't do that again"

"Hai! Haruhi-kun! I'm Tamaki, I'm already in my second year! I'm glad that I've met you!.. So you are a new student huh.. Okay! Don't worry! Daddy will be here to help you" Tamaki said dramatically.

"Whaaaa? What 'daddy' are you talking about Tamaki-senpai?!" Haruhi said loudly, surprised by the blonde's claim of being her father.

"--i'll be your daddy haruhi.. I'm so proud to have a cute son like you! I'm going to teach you a lot things. We're gonna do a lot of 'father-and-son' bonding... I'm the star player of Ouran's soccer team you know. So, I will also teach you how to play.. and..." tamaki continued with his speech and wishful thinking.

'He's hopless. I don't know what the problem of this guy is.. How can I get away from him?' haruhi muttered as she tried to ignored what Tamaki is saying.

"Tamaki. What non-sense are you doing just now?" Both haruhi and tamaki paused and look at the dark haired guy with a pair of glasses who was standing behind them.

'Oh Thank goodness, I'm saved..' Haruhi's thoughts was interrupted as Tamaki excitedly dragged her towards the dark-haired guy.

"Kyouya!! I want to introduce to you my son, Haruhi! He's a new student so I'm about to tour him aroud. Do you want to come with us?"  
Kyouya's eyebrows raised a little, but Haruhi didn't miss it. It seems that he was thinking how absurd Tamaki's antics were.

"Ehem.." Kyouya cleared his troat before speaking.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi-kun. I'm Kyouya. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Ouran." Kyouya's bored tone is far from Tamaki's over excited greetings.  
"Arigato Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi said, giving her 'natural' smile

"Kyaaa! Kawaii haruhi!!" Tamaki literally spin her around for the second time since they've met that morning.  
"Senpai please stop!" haruhi shouted.

Kyouya, who now looks irritated, interrupted Tamaki. "As I've anticipated, I'm afraid that you forgot that we have a meeting in our club today Tamaki.."

Tamaki froze. Indeed, he forgot about the meeting. He knows that Kyouya won't allow this issue to go easily. The last time this happened, He signed a contract with Kyouya, saying that there will be a punishment when he forgets about his responsibility in their club.

"So, Tamaki, shall we? Or are you planning to waste a bit more of my precious time here?" kyouya said with a devious smile that sends chill to haruhi.  
'This guy is scary...' haruhi thought.

"Oh.. R-right.. Ah.. Ha-haruhi.. I'm so-sorry.. I'll see you la-later son..." tamaki said nervously.

--

Tamaki and Kyouya left Haruhi alone. Her first class will start within 30 minutes so she decided to go to her classroom. Even though she have a school map, Haruhi had a hard time finding her classroom, she had been wandering around for 20 minutes now.

'Ugh.. This school is just too big! I'm gonna be late for class', Haruhi thought anxiously.

Another 20 minutes have passed before Haruhi finally found her classroom. The teacher introduced her to the class. Haruhi sat at the vacant seat beside a weird guy who was batting his eyelashes to her.  
'What is he doing? Is he gay or what?..' Haruhi rolled her eyes.

The class started. Haruhi enjoyed the lecture for that day. Although most of her classmates are weird, Haruhi was glad that all her professors are indeed excellent. She was about to proceed to her dorm room when a pair of twins blocked her way.

"Now, now, Haruhi-kun! What's the hurry? Don't you want to know your classmates first?" one of the twins asked her.  
"Iye. It's not like that. It's just that I need to arrange my things first and settle down. Anyway, Arigato." Haruhi said with a bow, and a flashing 'natural' smile.  
"Kawaii!!" the twins shouted in unison.

"With your looks haruhi, I'm pretty sure that you can be a part of our club, right Hikaru"  
"Indeed! By the way, I'm Hikaru. This is my twin, Kaoru... So, why don't you join our club Haruhi? Do you have any clubs yet?"  
"Uhm.. I'm not sure.. I have to think about it first. Gomen Hikaru. I really appreciate it though. Arigato." haruhi said with an obvious tiredness in her voice.

"Arigato, too Kaoru.. I'll see you two tomorrow, okay?". With that, Haruhi turned around and walked away, leaving a stunned twins behind.

Having a devilish attitude, the twins originally planned to bother Haruhi until all her energy is consumed. However, a single smile from Haruhi made all those devilish thoughts disappear from the twins' mind.  
Hikaru and Kaoru sighed before letting Haruhi go. When Haruhi is out of sight, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Kaoru, is it just me, or did she actually tell us apart"  
"It's weird, but that's how I see it too Hikaru.."

--

After Haruhi picked up some of her stuffs at the storage room, she went to straight to look for her dorm room. The room is very neat; far from what she expected a boy's room looks like.  
'Thank goodness my roommate is organized. I hope he's not as weird as the others...' haruhi thought.

The dorm room is not as big as her room when she was still living at her uncle Mito's mansion; however, it is still big enough for two people. At the right side of the room is a bank bed (double deck) - she will be staying at the top. At the left side of the room are two study tables - one for her, and one for her roommate. Haruhi also checked the bathroom; she was glas to see how clean it is. It has a shower, and a tub.  
After familiarizing herself with the room, she started to unpack her things. She didn't bring a lot of clothes, just those she will be needing. Apparently, she asked Suoh Yuzuru if he knows some place for Haruhi to keep her 'girly clothes' since she won't be using it as long as she is disguised as a 'boy'.

A few minutes later, someone opened the door. Haruhi froze when she saw who her roommate is going to be. Not wanting to be impolite, Haruhi greeted her roommate.  
"Good evening Kyouya-senpai. Uhm.." Haruhi paused, obviously thinking of something to say.

"Ah.. You don't have to say anything you know." Kyouya said as he sat in front of his laptop.

'How rude..' Haruhi muttered almost inaudibly.

"Did you say something Haruhi-kun?" kyouya asked without even looking at Haruhi.

--

A/N: okay.. is the development really slow? I need your opinion please, so I can adjust the next chapters. I actually finished the 5th chapter of the story.. The climax will start when one of the host club members 'accidentally' discovered that Haruhi is a girl.. Can you guess who it is? I am planning that there would only be one person who would know her secret. I think it's better to keep it that way to keep the excitement. No, it's definitely NOT tamaki, I want to keep him under the gender-confused character who is madly in love with Haruhi.. harhar xD


	5. Inside the Dark Room

chapter 4.. hmmm.. Mostly about Kyouya and Haruhi.. would they ever get along? ;p

DISCLAIMER: How I wish Ouran is mine.. sigh harhar.. enjoy reading!

--

Haruhi's first night at Ouran University's dorm was very uncomfortable. She almost wished to be on another place except from this room. It was not because she was staying in a new place. In fact, the room itself has nothing to do with Haruhi's dilemma. For a moment, she tried to analyze why she was having this strange feeling.

Then, something clicked.

Haruhi was definite that her roommate has some kind of 'aura' that makes her feel unwelcome. It's not like Kyouya was being mean to her by saying awful things or anything. In fact, Kyouya never spoke to her after he settled himself in front of his laptop. The silence inside the room seemed awkward to Haruhi; it's as if there was some kind of unspoken tension between them. She didn't understand why; she perfectly recalled that they've met nicely earlier that day. Kyouya even introduced himself to her. So, what's Kyouya's problem now? was he always this cold?

As much as Haruhi wanted to start a conversation Kyouya, she was afraid that she might interrupt him with what he was doing. And so, she decided to just continue unpacking her luggage.

'I hope this kind of situation wouldn't be permanent. I don't know if I can get use to this silence. Now I'm starting to appreciate Renge's non-stop talking... Kyouya-senpai is really cold..' Haruhi thought to herself as she sat at the floor beside her luggage.

--

She was deeply engaged with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Kyouya stood up and went to the bathroom.  
'Is this what they call home-sickness?', she thought as a slight feeling of emptiness conquered her heart. 'But this is my home. Japan is my home. Why am I feeling that I don't know this place anymore? Like I am a total stranger in here.' She sighed and leaned her back at the side of the bed for support.

From her luggage, she pulled out a picture frame that contained her parents' photos. She stared at it for a moment before tears ran down from her brown orbs.  
She closed her eyes and remembered all her happy memories with her parents.

_"You're a strong girl Haruhi.. Just believe in yourself.. Everything will be fine, my darling.. I am always here, watching you.. and I want you to know that I am very proud of you, my daughter.. I love you so much.."_

_--_

Minutes later, Kyouya stepped out of the bathroom. This was how his life has been since stayed at Ouran.

Everyday, he attends his classes after lunch, he goes back to his dorm room after dinner, he completes his homework immediately, he takes a warm shower, he studies for class the next day, he wakes up after 10 in the morning, he eats his lunch, and the cycle continues.

Everything seemed normal that night, except that he was taken aback when he saw his 'roommate' sleeping at the floor.  
'Tsk. Who would actually fell asleep while doing something?' Kyouya raised his eyebrows at the thought.

He looked at Haruhi's stuffs that were now out of her luggage and were laying on the floor. One of the things that Kyouya hated is a disorganized room, or what he termed as a 'filthy' room.

All of his former roommates were practically evicted out of 'that' room because Kyouya told the school doctor that his body cannot tolerate any "filthiness". Even Tamaki was no exception with the eviction. When they were in first year, Kyouya and Tamaki were roommates. However, Tamaki, being himself, has always been a carefree person. Just like other boys, he doesn't care much about 'cleanliness'. Kyouya gave him a chance for this; however, when Tamaki brought a dog inside 'the room' one day, Kyouya lose his cool and kicked Tamaki out.  
After Tamaki, Kyouya had other roommates, but nobody was able to tolerate him and his 'cleanliness'. And so, he ended up being alone.  
It has been a while now since he last had a roommate. For him, Haruhi would be another 'evictee' of this room.

--

'He wouldn't last long here anyway', kyouya thought. What he didn't notice, as he was looking at Haruhi's things, was the pair of eyes that were staring at him for quite a while now.

He met the gaze of his roommate. "Did you find something interesting?", he asked coolly as he noticed Haruhi's shocked expression. "It's rude to stare you know", he continued as he dry his hair with a towel.

"Ah..ahh..Go-gomen..Senpai.. It's just that you're... naked..", Haruhi said bluntly.

Kyouya never replied. Instead, he raised his eyebrow and gave Haruhi an inquiring look.

--

**HARUHI's POV**

_I felt really sad when I saw mom and dad's picture. The last thing I remembered was that a tear ran down my face, and I closed my eyes. I didn't realized that actually I fell asleep... Although, I am quite glad that mom 'talked' to me in my dream._

_When I opened my eyes, I saw a shirtless man standing just beside the bathroom door. I was about to shout but I froze. What was he doing in my room?  
He remained standing in there, as if he was thinking about something. When I got into my senses, I realized that the man was actually Kyouya-senpai. He looked so different without his glasses on. He looked so different with his hair ruffled. He looked so different with his upper body naked._

_Just then, he stared back at me and spoke, "Did you find something interesting"  
I opened my mouth to speak, but none came.  
"It's rude to stare you know" he said._

_'who's being rude? Doesn't he know it's improper to walk around shiftless?' I asked myself._

_"Ah..ahh..Go-gomen..Senpai.. It's just that you're... naked", I told him._

_I didn't mean anything with what I said. But, from Kyouya-senpai's expression, I knew that I said something wrong. I wanted to take back what I said, but will I tell him?  
Of course it would be casual for him to walk around shirtless. It's not like he have any idea that I am a girl anyway. Oh God, why did I have to say that to him? Now I'm in trouble._

--

**NORMAL POV**

"..iye..! Kyouya-senpai! Uhm..I didn't mean anything..I mean..uhmm..It's just that...it's cold tonight..and you..might..You might be sick because you are..Shirtless..", Haruhi tried her best to cover up her mistake. Unfortunately, she knew, herself, that she was a bad liar.

She attempted to make another explanation, "Senpai, please don't misunderstood me.. I mean..I was just..concerned..I mean since we are roommates, I like you to.."

Haruhi wasn't able to finish her statement when Kyouya interrupted her, "Instead of saying those non-sense, I advice you to just clean up your mess..", said Kyouya as he smirked, "I'm not forcing you to do that, however, I would like you to know that my family have hundreds of private police..", he continued with the devilish smile.

With that, haruhi hurriedly stood up and arranged her things. 'Damn rich bastard..', she muttered as she rolled her eyes. 'He's so scary..'

--

Kyouya smirked while observing the 'panicking' Haruhi. He again settled in front of his laptop while haruhi continued cleaning up.

**KYOUYA's POV**

_I was about to finish reading the 6th chapter of math book, but I cannot concentrate. Well, it's okay anyway, I am two chapters advanced with my readings.  
I thought about my new roommate. It's been a while since I last had one._

_So, tel me, why do I have to be unlucky? Damn..I never thought that I would have 'another' gay roommate.. I wouldn't really mind having a gay roommate, in fact, I wouldn't mind whoever my roommate would be, as long as he doesn't bother me._

_But hey, I knew it! This Haruhi is that 'type' of gay.. I'm sure of it! If he isn't, why would he comment about me being 'shirtless?  
Damn.. He even said that he "liked us to be.." To be what? No, I didn't want to hear his next words then, so I interrupted him._

_I have to be cautious around him. Yes, it's better if I stay away from this perverted gay._

(A/N: Originally, the last part of Kyouya's POV was, _I have to be cautious around him. Yes, it's better if I stay away from this perverted gay. Who knows? He might just **rape** me or something.. ..._harhar I omitted that **rape **part though.. I dunno, I just think that those thoughts are so not Kyouya-ish... it is more of Tamaki-ish.. xD anyway, let's go back with the story..)

_--_

**NORMAL POV **

"Anou..Senpai..I'm done..", said Haruhi.

"You don't have to tell me whatever it is you're doing..", Kyouya said without looking at Haruhi.

"Okay..", she said sadly.  
'I guess we could never get along..', she thought. 'I think I'll just go out for a while.. Staying here with him a little longer might cause me another trouble.. It's not that late anyway..'

"I'll just go for a little walk", she said. Kyouya ignored her.

With that, she went out of the dorm and unto the common lounge.  
'I didn't think that there would still be a lot of students hanging out at this time in here.. Or maybe Kyouya-senpai is the only one who prefers to stay in the room..'

--

The common lounge was a special place at Ouran for the students. It was a very large room complete with a cafeteria, TV's, and sofas. This was where students usually stay whenever they don't have classes.

She recognized a few of her classmates. She was about to sit with them, however, a pair of twins dragged her away...

--

A/N: That's chapter 4 for you.. i really want to thank those who reviewed my story.. I will try to fix the grammatical errors that i did at the previous chapter.. Probably this weekend.. Thank you guys so much I left this chapter with the twins dragging her.. so, you know what that means...

I don't know I made Kyouya and Haruhi kinda OOC in this chapter.. about Kyouya's 'perverted gay' phobia.. hehe.. i dunno... i would reveal sometime why he had that kind of phobia..

More of Hikaru and Kaoru for the next chapter.. For the fans of Honey and Mori, dont worry, they will appear sometime soon.. :p I would really appreciate reviews


	6. The hosts' conclusion

**Chapter 5.. pretty much all of the host club members appear in here, though the twins have the most exposure, a bit of huni and mori..**

**Disclaimer, nothing is mine harhar, enjoy people!!**

--

"Haruhi! Come sit with us!", Kaoru said.  
The twins didn't miss it when Haruhi rolled her eyes, as if she was irritated.

Hikaru immediately pulled her closer to him and sexily said, "we're really sorry Haruhi if Kaoru and I annoy you... it's just that, we cannot resist your...cuteness..."  
"Eh?", Haruhi's eyes widened by Hikaru's seduction stunt.

"There's nothing to worry about Haruhi... no matter how cute you are, I am quite sure that I still prefer 'girls'... so please relax yourself..." Hikaru dramatically said.  
"Unless, of course, you feel something... I would be more than happy to abide with your fantasies...". With that, hikaru cupped Haruhi's chin, bringing their faces dangerously close.

Surprised with Hikaru's action, she automatically slapped his face.. It was too late when she realized that she shouldn't have done that.

"Ah!! Gomen! Gomen Hikaru! I didn't mean to...", haruhi bowed and said immediately.  
She wasn't sure if hikaru heard her apology, for he was now falling on the floor in an exaggerated 'slow motion' way..

Kaoru went to catch him while shouting in a theatrical "nooooooo. . .Hiiii--kaaa-ruuuu..." slow motion.. (A/N: lol. Juz imagine that common slow motion act on movies.. )

Haruhi look at the twins in disbelief.. They were now absorbed in their 'own world'. A world where only the two of them exist.

"Hikaru! Hikaru! Are you okay?", the now teary-eyed Kaoru asked.  
"Please! Say something Hikaru..."

Haruhi remained on her spot, watching the twins 'brotherly love'.  
Her eyes widened when the twins held each other's arms, as if this would be the end of the world. Kaoru's left hand is holding on to his twin's waist.. His right hand caressing Hikaru's cheek.

After a mintue of silence, and a sobbing sound from Kaoru, hikaru raised his hand to Kaoru's face.

"Ka-kaoru...", hikaru 'weakly' said.

"Hikaru! Don't leave me please.. What do you need? Tell me! I will do anything for you...", kaoru's drama intensified.

"Promise me...", said Hikaru, as if he was a dying person in a deathbed.

"Anything! What is it? I'll promise to do it..."

"Promise me.. Whatever happens to me, please.. Continue with your life.. Live for me... kaoru..."

"ohhh I promise Hikaru! Just please, don't leave me..", said Kaoru as he hugged his twin closer.

"I would never leave you kaoru.. No matter how hard it is for me to show my damaged beautiful face to you, I would accept all the pain of humiliation..", Hikaru said in a low, and deep voice.  
"Hikaru..."  
"Kaoru..."

'Rich bastards... are these two for real??', haruhi sighed and dropped her shoulder. 'Who would fall for that melodrama?'

"Kyaaaaa!! The brotherly love!!"  
Haruhi jumped in surprise when a guy excitedly screamed behind her. Before she could even react, the guy bumped her as he rushed towards Hikaru.

'Ouch', haruhi thought as straightened herself up.

"Hikaru-kun! Are you okay? What happened to you?" the guy worriedly asked.

"Ah. I cannot say that I am completely okay. Though, I will do my best to be back to normal soon..", said hikaru, as he dramatically wiped the 'fake tears' in his eyes..

'Tsk. These people sure knows how to overreact.. I mean, yea, I know it is normal for someone to react if a person slaps them.. But 'this' kind of reaction? It's not like he's gonna die when I hit him..', haruhi thought as she observed the 'drama'..

Her thoughts were interrupted when the guy who bumped her spoke.  
"Hey! Fujioka! How dare you do that to hikaru-kun?!", the guy angrily said as he walked into Haruhi's spot. She saw the guy's hand flying towards her face, but due to shock, she wasn't able to react. She expected the worst though; she new that she will feel the pain any minute now. But none came.. the guy's hand stopped, or rather was stopped, a few centimeters away her face..

"...Kaoru-kun?", the guy asked confusedly.

"Really, Chen-chen, you don't have to go that far you know..", Kaoru said as he released the guy's hand which he caught earlier.

"B-but... Fujioka hit Hikaru-kun!! As the president of the Hikaru Fans Club, there's no way I'll let him get away with that!", chen-chen explained to kaoru, although the last part was more like addressed to Haruhi.

'Thank goodness...' haruhi sighed in relief. 'I guess I judged these twins wrongly.. They're quite nice..'

"Iye.. Don't worry about that chen-chen.. I won't let him get away with that either.." Haruhi froze when she heard Hikaru's deadly statement.

'I guess I spoke too soon..' She sighed and rolled her eyes.'true as it can be, first impression always lasts...'

With that, chen-chen ran away, probably out of embarrassment, leaving the twins and Haruhi..

The twins snaked their way on either side of Haruhi, trapping her in between. The evil grins they have on their faces sent chill to Haruhi's spine.

"So.. Haruhi, you didn't tell us that 'slapping' others is one of your hobbies.." Kaoru started.  
"No-- it's not like I did it intentionally.. Please.." she pleaded.

"Are you trying to say that it is some sort of 'natural reaction'? Huh Haruhi?" hikaru asked. "Are you sure that you are... straight?"  
"Eh? What do you--"

"There's no need to be shy if that's the case Haruhi.. In fact, I would gladly accept you to join my fan club.."  
"Your wha-?"

"You will like it there haruhi.. When we entered Ouran, the school population is 100 straight men... however, that changed when Hikaru won the 'ouran pretty face'..", Kaoru said. "The guy earlier, who is chen-chen, bravely confessed to hikaru.. Since then, some other students got courage to confess to hikaru and reveal that they are 'homo'.. Thus, the Hikaru fan club was formed..."

"Eh?! I think you are mistaken! I am not a gay!" haruhi said.

"Oh really?.. Coz believe it or not, that's what the other guys said before too.." Hikaru whispered to her ear. "You don't have to hide yourself. There's nothing wrong if that's who you are... unless of course you don't realize it yet.."

"Eh?"

"Aren't you Kyouya-senpai's new roommate?" kaoru asked.  
"What about it?" she asked.  
"He's aloof and distant, isn't he? Like he's trying to avoid you or something? " he asked.  
"Well... yea... I guess he is..." she said. "But, what does it have to--"

"BINGO!" the twins shouted in unison. They soon released her and look at her knowingly.

"I guess that confirms it, right hikaru?"  
"Indeed! Although I would have doubted it if she didn't do the 'slap' attack.."  
"Yea.. But kyouya-senpai is 90 reliable you know... he never fails to amuse us.."

--

_**FLASHBACK**  
_**_..Host Club meeting.. The afternoon after tamaki, kyouya, and the twins  
have met haruhi.._**

_"Where's tamaki?", kyouya asked after he entered the 3rd music room and examined it._

_"His father asked to meet with him.. Tamaki senpai said that we could start the meeting without him.."_

_"Did he leave a file?", asked kyouya._

_"Nope", kaoru answered._

_"That idiot.. He borrowed the files from me yesterday... Unfortunately, we cannot proceed with the agenda without it.."_

_Just then, the two seniors, Huni and Mori, entered the room. The group settled and talked about random stuffs while waiting for tamaki._

_"..kyouya-senpai.. We met a new student earlier.. He's on our class actually.. I should say that he got the 'looks' and the appeal. Maybe he can be an asset to our club", hikaru said._

_"Yea, he's interesting kyouya-senpai.. He just came back from america..", Kaoru added._

_"America you say?", kyouya asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"Is this person, by any chance, Fujioka Haruhi?", he asked.  
_

_"Yes! That's him.." They said in unison._

_"Eh.. Kyo-chan sure knows about everything, right takashi?" Hani asked.  
(A/N: eeehh hunny's 1st exposure.. Don't worry, More of him on next  
chappie)_

_"Hn..", takashi nodded. (A/N: I promise that there'll be more of takashi  
on next chapters.. Coz I love him so much.. )_

_"So, kyo-chan, what is haruhi-kun like?", the cute senior asked._

_"Well... I actually don't know anything about him hani-senpai..", kyouya said. "I haven't done a formal research about him yet.."_

_"Eh? Then how did you-", hikaru asked._

_"I just met him this morning by chance..", he answered nonchalantly._

_"Oh.. So you saw him already.. What do you think, kyouya- senpai?", kaoru inquired. "He's good enough right?"_

_"Kyo-chan.. We could add a new member you know..", Hani enthusiastically  
suggested. "Do you think this Haruhi-kun is okay?"_

_"No", kyouya replied automatically.  
"Ah? Why not kyouya-senpai? Kaoru and I actually thought he is qualified.."  
"I don't think so hikaru..", kyouya backfired._

_"Anou. Kyo-chan.. Why don't we see him first and then decide later on.. Hika-chan is an expert, so if he speaks highly of haruhi-kun, I guess we should give him a chance.." Hani explained._

_'That's it.. They wouldn't stop whinning about this.. Okay, might as well tell them.. I don't have time to argue with them anyway', kyouya thought._

_"So, kyouya-senpai.. Why do you think we cannot have Haruhi in the host club?"_

_"Because...he is a gay..", he said with an emotionless tone._

_"What?!" the twins exclaimed in unison._

_"Our host club is for girls.. Even though that we are in an all-boys  
school, it doesn't mean that we will be hosting boys..", kyouya  
elaborated. "I don't think that our customers will appreciate it their  
'host' is someone who is more feminine than them..."  
_

_When Kyouya told them his reasoning, they didn't dare question him further. He has a point. They trust kyouya with his 'conlusion'.. Since  
the day of Kyouya's 'bad experience', he became very aware of the 'homos'.. When he spots one, he automatically does his best to 'get rid'  
of them. Sometimes, to the extent that he seeks the service of the Ootori Private Police.._

_-_

_Minutes later, the host club king arrived. He received a deadly glare from the shadow king. So, tamaki tried his best to elevate the mood._

_"Eh..Gomen-nasai.. My father talked to me about urgent things..", he said with a puppy eyes._

_"No need for your apologies tamaki..." Kyouya smirked. "You'll pay for it anyway..." he said, as his glasses glinted, reflecting the light._

_"S-ssoo, wh-whaat did yo-you guysss t-talked about yet?", tamaki tried not to sound nervous. Although his body betrayed him.._

_"Nothing much.. We just finished talking about Haruhi", hikaru said._

_Upon hearing the word 'Haruhi', the previously 'nervous' Tamaki is now an 'excited' Tamaki._

_"Did you say Haruhi?! What about him?! What did you do to my son?",  
tamaki said as he shook kyouya back and forth. "Mother, explain to me  
what is happening here!!"_

_"I don't think you would like the consequence if you don't release me now Tamaki.." kyouya calmly said._

_"But mother... I want to know what you did to my son.." he said with a pout._

_"Eh tono! You already know haruhi too?" kaoru asked._

_"Of course! He's my son! We're really close you know!" tamaki proudly said._

_"Oh really? How come you didn't tell us that a friend of yours is coming?" hikaru said._

_"Yea.. Even haruhi didn't speak anything about you.. Are you sure you know him?" kaoru asked._

_"Well, I guess that they are close for someone who just met about hours __ago..." kyouya mockingly said. "Not to mention that tamaki proclaimed  
fujioka-kun as his 'son' after their 15-minute conversation.", he added._

_"Hey! It's not like that!", tamaki whinned. "You don't have to know a person for many years before you can consider him a friend...", he tried  
his best to justify himself. "Besides, a handsome father needs a handsome son!.."_

**_End of flashback_**

--

A/N: finally. the longest chapter so far... so now we know that the host club (except tamaki) theorized that haruhi is a gay.. this will cause haruhi to act "manly".. hehehe... i, myself, cannot imagine her like that though... let's just see.. i hope i wont make her OOC when i write her like that..

I am actually excited to to go straight to the romance factor of this fic... hehehe.. but, for some reasons, i think that love takes time to develop... lol :p yea.. 2 more chapters maybe and then i would reveal the fluffy, lovey-dovey scenes...

although, i can rush it up if you guys want to... so yea, just tell me.. i would gladly abide with that... :) i know... the progress of my story is really slowwwww..

the next chappie will have more of hunny and mori... as you can see, i am trying to provide a whole chapter for each character, kyouya and the twins are done, that leaves mori, huni, and tamaki... after that though, when the climax begins, i cannot promise that the host club members will have equal exposure..

I would really appreciate all the reviews... and for those who reviewed already, i love you guys!! hehe xD


	7. She's the man

**Chapter 6.. hunny, haruhi, a bit of mori and renge**

**Disclaimer: Ouran is definitely not mine ;p and the title of this chapter was copied too **

--

The next morning, Haruhi woke up with the sound of her alarm clock. As she climbed down the bed, she noticed her roommate glaring at her, as if she committed a crime. Haruhi gave Kyouya a puzzled look.

She was about to speak when,"What was that noise about?" Kyouya groggily said with an obvious danger in his voice. Before Haruhi can even reply, Kyouya continued, "If I EVER hear that again, I swear, you'll regret the moment you stepped at this room..."

Haruhi was stunned with Kyouya's words. Kyouya scared the hell out of her. How can the sound of an alarm clock turn a guy into a devil? Haruhi didn't know what to do. Is she gonna scream for help? Is she going to apologize to her roommate? Haruhi could literally feel the adrenaline rush in her body.

The next thing she realized was that Kyouya was, again, back to his slumber as if nothing happened. This caused Haruhi to think if what happened was real or she was just dreaming.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She went over to check who it was. Upon opening the door, a kid with a blonde hair pulled her outside the room. Haruhi was about to scream when the blonde kid raised his hand up to cover Haruhi's mouth, "shhh.. You'll wake everyone up! Or worse, you'll wake Kyou-chan up if you shout.."

Haruhi nodded. The blonde kid released her and spoke again with an obvious excitement, "Hi haru-chan! I'm the head of dorm one.. My name is Haninuzoka Mitsukuni, but people call me Hani.. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Ouran!"

"Eh?", was all that Haruhi said. She cannot believe that this blonde kid, or should she say 'guy', is actually the head of the dorm she was in...'if he is the 'head', then that means that he is my senpai!?' haruhi thought as she stared at Hani.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you okay?" Hani asked with a concerned look.  
"Hai! Gomen... I was just... thinking.." She replied to her cutesy senior.  
"Okay! Now, come on! Usa-chan and I will give you a tour around so you will be familiar with the place", said Hani as he dragged her upstairs, towards his room.

"Usa-chan?"  
"Hai! Uhm, wait here okay? I'll get him" said Hani as he rushed inside the room, leaving Haruhi standing in front of the door.

Haruhi sighed. 'Weird... are there any normal people in here? I actually thought that Hani-senpai is around 12 years old..'

Haruhi was brought back in reality as someone spoke behind her. "uhm, please excuse me..", a tall man, with a short raven hair and a deep voice said.

"Hai! Gomen.." said Haruhi as she moved to the side to let the man pass.  
"Ah" replied the man.

As the man was about to walk, the door in front of them opened, revealing Hani who was now holding a stuffed toy in his right hand."Ne, takashi! Are you finished with your training?", the cute senior said.  
"Ah"  
"Okay! I'm just going to tour Haru-chan around... by the way Haru-chan, this is Morinuzuka Takashi, he's my cousin.. Takashi, this is Haruhi, he's the one the twins were talking about."

"It's nice to meet you Morinuzuka-san!" Haruhi said with a warm smile.  
"Ah"

'Can he say something other than 'ah'?' haruhi thought.  
Then, the tall senior, as if he had read her mind, gave her a smile before saying, "people call me Mori."  
This caused Haruhi's heart to leap. She returned thesmile and said, "hai! Mori-senpai!"

--

Haruhi and Hani have talked about random stuffs as they walked around the campus...

"Oh.. So that's the club that hikaru and kaoru have mentioned..."  
"Hai!" the senior enthusiastically replied. "Haru-chan, are you okay with kyou-chan?"

"Kyouya-senpai?"  
"Hai.. Is he treating you well?"  
"Hmm.. I'm not really sure...", she hesitated for a moment; then she continued, "he's actually... scary"  
"Ohh..", the senior said thoughtfully.

"He doesn't like me at all, right?" she asked. "I tried to be friends with him... but I guess he doesn't want to...", haruhi sadly told her senior.  
Sensing the pain in haruhi's voice, hani took the liberty to comfort and help her, "it's not like that haru-chan... well.. Kyou-chan is not really mean you know.. It's just that, he behaves that way because..."

Haruhi patiently waited for Hani to continue his statement. When none came, "what is it Hani-senpai?"  
"Well.. It might be because of Kyou-chan's... phobia..."  
"Ph-pphobia?.. I don't get it hani-senpai..."

"I don't really know what happened to him.. In fact, no one knows the true story.. But he... well he seems to be annoyed with the..."  
"With the what…?"

With that, the cute senior hugged haruhi very tight, while crying out loud... "waaaaah!! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!! I didn't mean to offend you... waaaah...!!"

"Eeeh!! Hani-senpai! Why are you crying??"  
"I'm so mean haru-chan!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! Waaaah! I'm not judging you or anything..."  
"Hani-senpai!! Calm down!!"  
"Waaaah! I'm so mean! Waaahhh..."  
"Hani-sen..."

"Mitsukuni..."  
Upon hearing his cousin's voice, Hani released haruhi and hurried towards Mori.  
"Takashi! Takashi! I'm so mean!! Waaah..!"

Mori seemed puzzled, but he didn't show any surprise with his cousin's actions at all. He gave haruhi an inquiring look.  
"Mori-senpai.. He just started crying while we were talking. I didn't know what made him upset.."explained haruhi.

"Ah", mori said as he nodded to haruhi. He then turned to hani and spoke, "mitsukuni, do you know that you're making usa-chan sad when you cry?"

Hani tried to cover up his sobs, "Oh... I'm... I'm sorry..."  
When he finally wiped his tears away, he spoke, "haru-chan, forgive me.. I didn't mean to judge you as a person.. I mean, I respect what and who you are.."  
"Eh?"  
"I hope you'll forgive me haru-chan..", Hani sheepishly said.

"I don't understand...", she told hani, then she looked at mori.

"He just wanted to say that he didn't want to judge you for being a...'homo'...", mori simply explained.  
"A 'homo'?! But I'm not a...", haruhi sighed. 'Oh mother..', she rolled her eyes.  
"Iye. It's okay hani senpai...", she continued.

"I'll make it up to you haru-chan..", hani said, "I'm really sorry.."  
"Sure", she said with a giggle. "I guess I'll be going now senpai.. My class is about to start in 20 minutes.."  
"Okay.. See you then haru-chan!", the cute senior obviously got back to his old self.

"Goodbye to you too mori-senpai"  
"Ah. Bye haruhi"

Just then, haruhi felt so glad when she realized that Mori, for the first time, had called her by her first name. She gave the two seniors a sweet smile before turning away.

--

**HARUHI's POV**  
I can't believe that hani-senpai had cried out loud just now. But then, he seemed really childish. Not to mention that he actually has a stuffed toy.  
..Sigh..  
Thank goodness that mori-senpai had explained why hani-senpai had cried...  
So.. he thought that he had offended me for thinking that I am a 'homo'?  
Am I being obvious? Even the twins had thought that I am a...

Wait... That's it! I got it! Why didn't I see it before?!

--

**NORMAL POV**  
After the incident with Hani, Haruhi had attended her classes that morning. The twins, of course, have tried to 'kidnap' her, and have her spend some time them. However, haruhi did her best to get rid of them for she has a 'very important' thing to do.

She took her cellphone from her dorm room and went outside Ouran. She went to a nearby coffee shop and ordered some snacks and a drink.

Upon sitting comfortably, she took out her phone and dialled a familiar number..

"Hello.."  
"HAAaaa-RRruuuu-Hiiiiiiiii!!"  
"Renge.. Please keep it low.."  
"Haaruuuhhii!! Oh my! How are you?? I missed you!"  
"Well, im okay.. I guess.."

"Eh?! Haru-chan! Is there something wrong? Tell me!!"  
"Uhm.. Well, it's a long story.."

"I don't care how long! Haru-chan!! Are you pregnant?! Did someone treat you badly?! Are you sick??"  
"Anou.. Renge.. Your imagination is too much...", haruhi said bluntly.

"Well how would I know what happened to you if you're not gonna tell me?"  
"Okay.. It's really complicated.. I don't have much time now to talk about everything.. But I promise that I will explain it to you sometime.." she paused. "For now, I need your help with something renge..."  
"Sure! Anything haru-chan!! Just tell me!"

"Uhmm.. I need some reference.."  
"Reference?"  
"Hai! Like books or maybe magazines..."  
"Ohh! Sure! That's easy haru-chan! So, what books and magazines do you need? Do you need encyclopedias as well? Or you know what, I'll just send you a laptop..."  
"No, no, no renge... listen first... listen..", she continued, trying to sound normal, "I need references about... boys"

"**WHHHHHAAAATTT**??" renge's scream practically broke haruhi's eardrum.  
"HARU-CHAN!! I never thought that you would be a 'wild' one! YOU GO GIRL!! You're finally a woman!"  
"Wild? What wild are you talking about? I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say renge.."  
"Of course I understand! god Haruhi! I thought that you would die a virgin! Good thing that you are n..."

Upon realizing what her friend was saying, Haruhi interrupted her, "Renge! Stop saying those words!".

Then she sighed. "okay.. I don't think we'll get somewhere.. Uhm.. Thanks anyway renge... but, I think I'll just talk to you later.."

"No! No! Haru! I'm sorry.. I was just carried away..", renge said apologetically. "I'll have the books and magazines sent there to you by tonight.. What books in particular do you need?"  
"Thank you very much.. Well.. Any reference materials.. As long as it talks about how the 'normal' boys act, dress, think.. Things like that.."  
"Alright! Is there anything else haru-chan?"  
"Nope.. That's it.. Arigato renge! I'll call you back again. Take care of yourself! And say hi to uncle mito for me.."  
"Sure! Bye haruhi! Take care as well!"

With that, haruhi finished her food and went back to Ouran. She decided that starting tomorrow, she would do her very best to be 'manly'. She knew that it would do her no good if more and more people will begin to suspect her as a homo.. Who knows? That suspiscion of the others might lead them to find out Haruhi's identity. She also wanted to work things out with her _homo-freak_ roommate, so she gave this plan of hers a shot. All she needed were the reference materials that Renge would send her. Those reference materials would, hopefully, contain everything she needed to know on how to be a perfect man.

--

A/N: oh yesss.. we're getting there.. finally.. just a bit more push and the romance will begin.. hopefully!! thanks for those who reviewed... I hope that more people will appreciate my crappy story when kyouya and haruhi finally get together!! ;p there would also be a bit of tama-haru i guess.. i love tamaki too ... i dunno, probably hika-haru hints as well... let's just see what my hands would type..

love u all! i would appreciate any reviews... xD


	8. The Act and the Discovery

**Chapter 7.. enjoy reading..**

**DISCLAIMER.. ouran isn't mine.. of course ;p**

--

..breakfast.. Ouran common lounge..

'Okay I guess I'm ready..!' Haruhi's confidence was at its peak that morning. She especially prepared last night; in fact, she had finished almost the fifteen magazines that renge had sent her. 'I just need to remember the 'guidelines' and I'll be fine... Mother, please help me.'  
--

"MY SON!! THANK GOODNESS I'VE FOUND YOU!!", tamaki shouted as he strangled haruhi. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED DADDY IS!! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR TWO DAYS!..."

'Oh great...' haruhi dropped her shoulder as Tamaki continued wailing.

"... OR YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED M.."  
"SENPAI..!!", haruhi shouted. Tamaki paused and waited for haruhi's next words..  
"You're..."  
"A good father?" tamaki tried to finish haruhi's sentence.  
"Annoying..", she bluntly said.

That single word from haruhi was enough to send tamaki on his 'corner of moe'..  
"Eh? Senpai.."  
"Why are you talking to me? I am annoying, right? So, leave me alone...", tamaki said with a gloomy background.  
Haruhi just rolled her eyes..

"Nyahahahaha! Ahahaha!" two familiar voices laughed in unison.  
"Did you tape all of that kaoru?!"  
"Ahahaha! Of.. Haha.! Of...course!! Ahaha! I nicely caught the sincere moment between the father and son.."

"Eh Tono! Sorry if we didn't believe when you said that you and haruhi are close..!" hikaru sarcastically said. "I guess kaoru and I are mistaken.."  
"You devil twins!! How could you..", tamaki turned to look at the twins, he froze when he saw that the twins were now clinging onto the sides of haruhi.

"WAAAAHHHH!! WHATTT ARRREE YOU DOING?!"  
"We're just.. Bonding..."  
"Stop being jealous tono!"  
"HARUHI! Why are you letting these devils hug you?!", tamaki whinned.  
"Hikaru.. Kaoru.. Please release me now.."  
"Why haruhi? Don't you enjoy our company?"  
"HEY STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!! JUST RELEASE HIM!!"

"What makes you think that we'll do whatever you tell us to do tono?"  
The twins continued to mock Tamaki. Meanwhile, haruhi got a glimpse of her roommate passing by where they were.

"Mom! Good thing you are here! These twi-"  
"I don't have time to play with you tamaki." Said kyouya with an obvious irritation in his voice. Haruhi didn't miss it when kyouya's eyebrows slightly twitched at the sight of the twins hugging her. Haruhi gave  
kyouya an _i-know-what-you're-thinking_ look.

Tamaki's melancholy was interrupted when,  
"STOP!" haruhi shouted as she forcefully struggled her way from the hitachiins. "Just what do you think you guys are doing?!"  
The certain blonde, and the twins fell completely silent from haruhi's outburst.  
"Don't you think you guys should do better than that? That's not very 'manly' you know!"

'Look who's talking..' Kyouya thought.

'I hope I'm doing this right..' haruhi said to the back of her mind.  
"Touch me again, and I.. I'll.. Punch you!! Right! I'll punch whoever hugs me again!" said haruhi with her best attempt to speak in a 'manly' voice.  
'I'm so bad at this...' she nervously thought. "Do.. Do I make myself.. C-clear?!"

The blonde, and the twins just stared at her, probably either from fear or disbelief.

'I think I would be fine..' she hopefully thought. She noticed that her roommate was still observing the whole drama. So, she decided to push her luck a bit more. 'Maybe I could convince him now..'  
"Answer me!" she said in an intimidating tone.  
"..hai.. Gomen haruhi.." The three simultaneously said.  
"Good! Okay bye for now!" she said as she arranged her arrayed uniform.

She tried to walk away from the group normally. She was so afraid that she might lose her 'act' if she stayed a little longer with them. What she didn't notice were the pair of onyx eyes which were  
suspiciously looking at her retreating figure.

'I'm not stupid as these three fujioka. I'll know soon what it is that you're hiding..', the raven haired boy smirked inwardly.

--

**..ouran open field 5.. The afternoon after Haruhi's classes were finished..**

Haruhi was walking, enjoying the fresh air of nature, and the silence of the environment. She saw that someone was running around in there.  
"Haruhi! Your timing is perfect! Let's play soccer!"  
"Eeeehh?! B-but senpai! I don't.."  
"It's okay if you don't know how to play! I'll teach you this ultimate game of men!"  
"M-men? You mean.. This is 'manly'?"  
"Manly? More than that haruhi! Now, let's go my son! Make your daddy proud!"

After about 30 minutes of their game, haruhi wanted to give up. However, kyouya came; she wants kyouya to see her in her 'manly' image.

"Mom! Do you wanna join us?"  
"I didn't come here for that tamaki.. I just want to remind you that you should not get carried away with this... activity of yours.." Kyouya said with a fake smile. "I assume that you didn't forget our appointment  
with mrs. Hitachiin tonight, did you?"  
"Eh.. N-no! Hahaha of course.. Not.." tamaki said. Obviously, he forgot.  
"Good. See you later" kyouya turned around to leave.

Tamaki was so nervous that he didn't see haruhi standing behind him.  
"Sen-"  
Upon hearing haruhi's voice, tamaki panicky looked around to see haruhi. When he didn't see her in front of him, he turned around with his arms widespread.  
Accidentaly, he had hit her when he turned to his back. The force of tamaki's arm was so great that haruhi loss her balance and hit her head on the floor.

"Haruhi!! Wake up! Don't leave father!!"  
Kyouya stopped walking and turned to see what's going on. He saw haruhi lying on the floor, with tamaki shaking her.  
"Stupid idiot." Kyouya muttered.  
Tamaki saw kyouya looking at them. "Mom! Help!! Haruhi is dead!"  
Kyouya rushed to see haruhi. He was taken aback when he saw the fainted haruhi. He knew how serious cases like these are.

"Tamaki! Call the school doctor. Fast!"

Without saying a word, tamaki rushed to seek for help.  
Meanwhile, kyouya was trying to lift haruhi and put her to a better position. Then, the unexpected happen…

His eyes widen, and a small blush had creep his cheeks when he felt that his hand had just touched **'something'** soft that haruhi, or any man wasn't supposed to have. He felt a weird electric sensation, and he didn't know what to do. His mind was now running in chaos, and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Just then, he knew that things would be different between him and his roommate...

--

A/N: whaaaat!! kyouya discovered haruhi's secret in a... disturbing way!! hahahahaha! and tamaki... what would he do to make it up for haruhi? weee.. thanks for those who reviewed my story..

i would appreciate your reviews for this one more to come.. oh by the way, i have a bonus for all kyou-haru fans out there!

check out my artworks... http: /pics. livejournal. com/ greymatters13/ pic/ 00003tpr /

http: /pics. livejournal. com/ greymatters13/ pic/ 00002r2w / just delete the random spaces on the URL those are kyouya-haruhi kiss and kyouya's inner mind theater! lol


	9. The unlikely reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :) enjoy!**

this would be beta'd by Sonata Hirano (thanks).. so, I might update this chapter over the weekend.. :)

--

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying down in an unfamiliar place. She didn't know where she was, or why she was even in there. She then moved into a sitting position and turned her head from side to side, trying to get a better picture of the place. She was in a single bed on the right side of a white-walled room. She almost jumped in susrprise when her 'father', who was wearing a white lab gown, tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Fujioka, I see you're-"

"ehhh!! Ghost!?", haruhi was about to jump out of the bed when the man in white held her in place.

"I didn't know you love getting injured Fujioka-san.", the main calmly said, still holding haruhi's shoulder.

"D-dad?? I'm sorry! I was just...", the girl confusedly said as she hugged the man in white.

"Hey! That's a bit too much!", the man said as if he was disgusted to be hugged by haruhi. "Calling me as your 'dad' is one thing.. But hugging me??", the man said as he straightened himself up. "You must be kidding me Fujioka!", he said in a high tone.

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether to scream or cry from what 'her father' had told her. She missed him. She missed him a LOT.. She didn't see him for almost 7 years, and now what? She was confused.. She was lost..

--

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Hello? Dad! I miss you so much! Uncle mito told me that you would come here. Is it true? Please tell me it's true!"_

_Ranka just giggled from her daughter's panicky statement. "I miss you too my dear! Yes, I wouldn't miss my daughter's 13th birthday for the world! Besides, it's been 3 years since I last saw you!"_

_"Really? Okay dad! I'll expect you next week!", she exclaimed.  
"Okay haruhi! See you dear! Bye.."_

_--_

_"Haru-chan, aren't you gonna sleep yet?", her tired and groggy friend asked as she tried to cover her eyes from the light of haruhi's lampshade.  
"I don't know. I can't sleep renge..", she answered plainly.  
"O..kaaayy...", was the last response of her dozing roommate._

_Haruhi was so excited for tomorrow. It was exactly 7 days since her father told her that he will come for haruhi's 13th birthday. For haruhi, that would be the best gift that she would receive. Haruhi had tried to fight the tiredness that she was feeling; however, her body had betrayed her and she fell asleep after a while._

_For a moment, haruhi had thought that there was an earth quake. Well, she actually woke up when she felt that her body was being shaken.  
"Haruhi..."  
"Renge? What.. do you want..?", she asked slowly.  
"Oh.. Haru, Dad wishes to speak with you now", her best friend worriedly said.  
"Ohh... okay.. I'll be there in a minute", said the half awakened haruhi._

_After about 15 minutes, haruhi went to see her uncle Mito. She was expecting that they are going to talk about her father's arrival. Indeed they talked about the man Ranka. However, Mito talked about 'things' which haruhi had never expected to hear in her entire life. She didn't know what wrong she had done for fate to be cruel on her. Upon hearing Mito's words, Haruhi didn't speak a single word nor cried. She just just remained steady in her spot, trying to comprehend what was happening.  
Before she knew it, she passed out._

_Renge was also out of track on what was happening. She was concerned as to why was haruhi unconscious. Mito told her the dreadful news.._

_"What?", was the only word that came out from renge's mouth. She too cannot believe what happened.  
"I'm still trying to communicate with the authorities to find out if there are any updates.. For now, just please keep an eye on haruhi. We never know how she's gonna take this situation.", mito said softly.  
"..I...I will dad.."_

_Days went by.. And then weeks.. Until they've counted months.. And eventually, it turned out into a year..  
For a whole year, there wasn't any night when haruhi had never cried. Since the plane-crash accident which took her father last year, haruhi's life changed dramatically. Yet, she didn't lose any hope._

_Another three years had passed: still, there was not one clue as to what had happened to ranka. He couldn't be legally considered as 'dead', because there was no evidence. But, he couldn't be technically considered 'alive', because there was also no evidence. The only thing that haruhi could do was to hope and pray that she would see her father again..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**_--_**

The man in white robe raised his eyebrow as he saw tears coming out from haruhi's big brown eyes.  
He sighed before asking, "Fujioka. What exactly is happening here?"  
"Dad.. Why..?", she asked in between sobs. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The man seemed too confused. "Look fujioka..", he began slowly as he tried to calm haruhi down. "I have no idea what in the world are you talking about.. Let's get things straight in here. First, I am NOT your father.. Second, I am the school nurse here in Ouran, my name is Ryoumi.. Third, your behavior just now is probably caused by the concussion you had this afternoon.."

It took a whole minute for haruhi to process everything that the man had said. Now, things were starting to make sense to her. She had remembered the things that happened before she woke up in that room. Tamaki.. Soccer.. Kyouya.. And then she fell black out..

"Ah! G-gomen nurse Ryoumi.. I.. Didn't mean to..", she said while looking down. "Well.. It's just that.."

"I look exactly like your father?", the man finished the statement for her.  
"Ah.. Hai.."

Honestly, nurse Ryoumi was a spitting image of haruhi's father - well, except that Ryoumi's hair was a lot longer that Ranka's. As haruhi had noted, nurse Ryoumi's looks could actually qualify for an Okama.

"Oh, by the way.." The man called her attention. "I suggest that you meet your boyfriend now.."

"B-b-boy.. Eehhhh?!", her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Yes. He seemed SO worried about you..", the man giggled like a teen-age girl. "Well, he was all red when he brought you here!", he finished as he winked.

"Whaatt?! Who.. Who did..", haruhi was trying to find her words, but she couldn't speak straight. Because of her confused look, the man continued speaking. "Ootori-kun of course. Is there anyone else?", he asked excitedly.

"Kyouya-senpai?? N-no.!! He's not..", then haruhi cleared her throat. "**I am a hundred percent man you know**!", she said in a 'trying-to-be-manly' voice.

"..."

"What?", she asked the man who was staring at her.

A couple of eye blinks later, the man burst into a laughter.  
"Ahahaha..You..Haha..You are..Ahaha"

"What's so funny?", she asked as she rolled her eyes.

The man gradually stopped laughing and brought his face a foot away from haruhi's. The man looked at her critically before saying, "There's no point of lying to me fujioka.." Then the man stood up straight with his hands crossed in front of him. "I know your secret..", he said as he smirked.

"Eh?? Then.. Did you?" the girl asked hesitantly.  
"Tsk! Don't make me laugh again Fujioka", he said as he tucked his hair at back of his ear. "You're not my type you know.. Seriously, I may look like a man, but I also have my... feminine side..", he smiled.

"Oh...okay..", said haruhi as though she was relieved. "But, Nurse Ryoumi.. Are you gonna.."  
"Spill your secret?"  
"Hai..", the girl pleadingly looked at him.  
"Don't worry.. I have no intentions of interfering with your business.."  
"Really?", the girl's face lit up as she hugged the nurse. The man immediately removed haruhi's hands from him. "Do that again and I might change my mind.."  
"Eehh! G-gomen..", she screamed as she released him.

"Ah..Nurse Ryoumi..I'm just wondering if Kyouya-senpai... knew my secret too?"  
"You mean, Ootori didn't know 'this'?"  
"No one knows except chairman Suoh."  
"So Ootori isn't your boyfriend huh?"  
"EHHH?! Of course not!!", haruhi screamed.  
"I see.."

"Anou..Did you tell him anything nurse Ryoumi?"  
The man seemed thoughtful before answering. "Hmm...Nothing at all..." he said. "Well, I almost said something about it.. But, good thing Ootori stormed out immediately..", he added.

Haruhi sighed in relief. But then, she still has to find out if Kyouya learned anything about her secret. She has to make SURE... 'Hopefully not..', she said to herself..  
'I have to find Kyouya-senpai and see his reaction..' She thought. With that, she bid goodbye to Nurse Ryoumi and went out of the clinic to look for the shadow king..

--

A/N: finally! an update! i've been very busy with school these past few days... I wrote this fic in betwen my breaks.. so yea... i dunno! haha... lol nurse ryoumi.. hmmm there is more to him... bwuahahahaha xO

i would appreciate reviews and advices (",) pls give me some love ;p

oh, by the way, i have another fic.. but the plot of that one is a bit more mature than this one... well, JUST A BIT ;p


	10. the shadow's kiss

oh!! here it is now!! :) enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER... for the nth time, ouran isnt mine ;p

--

Haruhi rushed outside the nurse's office to look for Kyouya. She seriously needed to know if the shadow king had found out anything about her secret. _'I hope he's in the room..'_ She thought as continued running.  
Haruhi stopped in her tracks when she saw someone standing outside her room. She tried to retreat, but it was too late, for her blonde senpai had already spotted her. _'Great. Just the person I wanna see..'_ She thought sarcastically.  
"**Ha-ru-hi!!**", shouted tamaki as he walked towards haruhi. "How are you? I'm so sorry haruhi.. Please don't be mad at daddy!", he said with a puppy eyes.  
"I'm okay senpai.. Don't worry.. I'm not mad at you..", she sincerely said.

"Really?", he said as he shifted to one of his lighter moods.  
"Hai!"  
Tamaki noticed the obvious tiredness in haruhi's face. So, he volunteered to take care of her. He also kept on blaming himself for what had happened to her. Haruhi politely declined the blonde's offer. He asked her if could sleep over in her room tonight. Haruhi told him to ask Kyouya about this sleep over thing. Tamaki knew that the shadow king wouldn't agree; so, he surrendered and decided to take care of haruhi some other time.

--

Haruhi went inside the room, thinking of how she would ask her senpai about what happened this morning. She was nervously waiting for the shadow king to arrive. Her heart was pounding harder for every minute that was passing.  
"I wonder what's taking him so long", she mumbled as she once again shifted from her seat. She stood up when she heard a knock from the door. What she saw next was the discarded and half-awaked figure of her roommate carried by Mori-senpai. With them was the loli-shota head of dorm 1.

"Good evening haru-chan!", greeted the small senior.  
"Hani-senpai.. What..what happened?", she asked as she moved to the side to let the three guys pass.

"Well..kyou-chan was already drunk when we found him near the garden..", he said with a disbelief in his voice. "We didn't know why.. Or what happened to him..", he explained.

"Oh..", she said as she looked from Hani to Kyouya.  
"He has a low alcohol tolerance you know..", hani continued. "And he normally doesn't drink.. So, we are confused too, ne takashi?", said hani as he looked at his cousin.  
"Ah..". With that, the tall senior carefully lay the shadow king in his bed; haruhi and hani assisted him.

"So haru-chan. Please watch him at the moment. Okay?", the cutesy senior said. "If something happens, just tell us immediately.."  
"Oh..Hai! No problem hani-senpai.", she said with a slight hesitation.  
"Okay then.. Goodnight haru-chan! Sweet dreams!"  
"Good night haruhi."  
"Bye hani-senpai. Bye Mori-senpai.. Goodnight!"

With that, the two seniors left the room. Haruhi sighed deeply as she closed the door. She was a bit disappointed because she couldn't confront her senpai now; obviously, he was in the "alcohol" paradise. She walked over to see the moaning shadow king. Truth be told, she didn't expect to see him in a state like this. She was used to seeing him in a well-straightened clothes and a smart posture.

"Aiiirrcccon..issso..hottttt", he moaned.  
Haruhi stepped closer, almost standing at the side of the bed.  
"Senpai..", she called as she tapped his arm gently.

"Hhhhoottt..arree youu deaf?!", he moaned louder while he motioned his hands to his shirt.  
"Then take off your shirt!", haruhi said almost shouting.

"Senpai..!", she called louder and bent lower to see what was going on.  
Haruhi noticed how her roommate was sweating heavily.

"I..sssaaid it'sss.Hhottt.!!"  
"Okay..okay..I understand.!", she said.

_'Tsk. This bastard is still demanding even though he's drunk!'_. She rolled her eyes with that thought. Haruhi motioned to unbutton her roommate's shirt. It wasn't easy as she thought; this whole thing is killing her. Kyouya shifted to his other side so his back was now facing Haruhi. "Great! Thanks for making things harder for me senpai", she said as she began to lose her patience. On the other hand, Kyouya was still moaning and mumbling some words about "commoners", which made haruhi even more pissed.

"Why am I even doing this?!" she said loudly to herself while trying to figure out how to remove this stupid shirt from her uncooperative drunken senpai.

"Ouuchh! Waatcch it!!", he shouted. "Ugh! this bastard is impossible!", she said while controlling her hand from hitting him. She slightly climbed into the bed by placing one of her legs on top of it while the other leg stayed on the floor for support. She bent as far as she can go, trying to continue to unbutton Kyouya's shirt. She paused when he once again shifted. He was once again laying flat on his back. Haruhi started to move back when she realized that his face was only a few feet away from hers; however, she paused when he spoke...

"Heeeyy commonerrr.!.", he said groggily as his eyes began to open slightly. Haruhi glared at him for a moment. "What can I do for you your 'highness'?!", she sarcastically asked as she continued removing his shirt. For some reasons, she was so pissed at the shadow king right now. She couldn't believe that he could still say some offensive comments about "commoners" even though he was drunk.

"Wwhy arree youuu so sloww?!"  
"It's not easy to undress a drunken bastard you know!", she backfired while completely removing his shirt.

"**A ddrunkken whhaat?!**..". With that, kyouya raised his upper body about 45 degrees; his elbows supporting his weight. Haruhi didn't back out from the shadow king's look; her upper body was still slightly leaning over him. She was about to snap at him when his left arm grabbed her. She easily lost her balance and fell on top of the shadow king. Her eyes doubled in size when she realized that he was kissing her. She gasped and almost fainted when she got the taste of the shadow king; she didn't taste any signs of alcohol from him, instead, she tasted something like a grape or a wine.

Then, she realized this entire thing: he was a boy, she was a girl, they are in the same bedroom, she was on top of her shirtless senpai, and he was kissing her! She tried to pull away from him, but she was at a disadvantage based from their position. She started to panic when the shadow king's kisses became more passionate and his grip became slightly tighter.

She then lifted her right arm, moved it back, and "strongly" punched her roommate straight in the eye, causing him to shut off. Good thing the shadow king wasn't wearing his eyeglass, she was sure that it would cost her a lot of money should she need to replace that eyeglass. Immediately, she climbed out of the bed and locked herself into their bathroom. She was panting heavily, feeling a strange kind of electricity flowing all over her body. Unconsciously, she brought her hand up and touched her lips. She couldn't believe that she had just lost her first kiss to the shadow king... _'oh mother..'_

--

**..the next day.. inside the 3rd music room.. Before the club hours start..**

The host club members, except for Tamaki, were sitting quietly around a table. An unfamiliar silence filled the normally chaotic room. The only sound that could be heard was the 'tak.tak.tak' as the host club's vice-president busied himself typing. As for the other members, their eyes were rapidly moving as if sending messages to each other. THEY saw 'it'... but didn't dare ask HIM about 'it'... even the seniors mori and hani didn't dare speak about it.

Until the host club president came..

"**Everyone!! I have a surprise!!**"  
The members' attentions were called by the excited blonde. He was about to announce the surprise when he noticed 'something' that the other members had noticed as well..

"**Eh..mom!?**..", he paused. "What happened to your eye?!..", he said as he rushed to see the shadow king. The twins looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Hani looked at mori and held his cousin's sleeve.

"Mom!! **Tell me who did this!!**", the blonde dramatically shouted. A deadly glare from the shadow king was enough to tell tamaki that he didn't want to talk about this thing.

Kyouya was furious. He didn't know what exactly happened last night. Hell he was surprised to see a black in his left eye when he saw himself in the mirror this morning. He called his private police to do a secret investigation to know who did this to him; whoever it was, he wouldn't have any mercy to that person! He tried to think about the things that happened yesterday: he went to the garden near the dorm 1, he brought a red wine with him. Now, _why did he brought a wine again?_ He asked himself. Then, things started to make sense.. He remembered.. Tamaki playing soccer..haruhi felt unconsious..then, he accidentally discovered haruhi's secret.. _**Haruhi..**_ Just the thought of the 'way' he discovered her secret was enough to make him uncomfortable.. That reason was enough to make him 'drink' yesterday.. He wanted to forget the strange thing he felt yesterday when his hand brushed into haruhi's..soft chest..

"**Damn!**", he mumbled out loud. His fellow members just stared at him in disbelief. He closed his laptop, stood up, and started to walk away. "I'm getting an off today..", he said before walking out of the room. He needed a space. He needed to set himself straight. He walked briskly along the corridors without even looking where he was going. He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't see someone walking straight towards his way. Then, they collided! Kyouya's glasses went flying off from his face. He felt himself being pulled by the other person who was now falling back.

Ooommph!

"**Ouch!**" "**Watch it!!**", they said simultaneously as they tried to untangle themselves from each other. Then, they both froze as their eyes met each other. 'Shit', kyouya thought as he **_once again_** remembered yesterday's events. 'Oh damn', haruhi thought as she saw the black eye from her punch yesterday, she also remembered the kiss from him...

--

A/N: kyaaa!! is that what you call a "cliff-hanger"? lol xD muahahahaha evil-ness!

stay tuned for more! thnx for those who are supporting me with this story :) this is dedicated to you guys!! also, i would really appreciate reviews! pls give me some love :) and i'll give you Kyouya!!

Kyouya:** What..?!**

Me: nothiinnnn...


End file.
